Muérdeme
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KiriDeku. PwP. Le gusta cuando Kirishima le llama por su nombre, pero le gusta más sentirlo contra su piel.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Porque cuando adopto una nueva ship debo escribir al menos un lemon de ésta._

 _ **KiriDeku. Relación establecida. PwP.**_

* * *

 **Muérdeme**

Había dejado la puerta entreabierta con la esperanza de que su compañero terminara entrando y que ahora lo tuviera pegado a su cuerpo, abrazándole desde atrás, paseando sus manos sobre su piel le hacía sentir culpable por ello, muy en el fondo.

—...Kirishima —susurra contra su palma.

—Estamos solos... —dice en su oído, más que un comentario es una petición, una que sólo él entiende.

El agua corre a través de la ducha y hace eco en la habitación al golpear contra los azulejos del piso, sus jadeos se ven opacados por la constante caída del líquido cristalino.

Sofocado y caliente mira de reojo al chico de cabellos bermejos y le da el placer de escucharle —Eijirou...

Agitado el más alto le sonríe —Izuku —dice su nombre y muerde su oreja.

Sufre un espasmo y jadea bajo por el tacto, apenas puede mantenerse de pie, las piernas le tiemblan y sus manos zozobran sobre los azulejos de la ducha. Las ásperas manos del pelirrojo bajan por su abdomen, llegan a su cadera y presiona ligeramente su cuerpo mientras desciende por su bragadura hasta rozar su entrepierna donde agarra con su mano derecha su miembro y empieza a masturbarlo.

—...Izuku —susurra sobre su cuello, su aliento le provoca escalofríos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás —, Izuku.

No recuerda en qué momento hicieron a un lado sus actitudes vergonzosas y dejaron de llamarse por sus apellidos, tampoco recuerda cuándo decidieron dar un paso en la intimidad de su relación, lo único que tiene seguro es que le gusta que Kirishima le llame por su nombre y le muerda mientras tienen relaciones.

Su vista se vuelve borrosa, el vapor producto de la temperatura del agua colma el pequeño cuarto de baño y no sabe si está sudando o es culpa de la niebla.

—Eijirou... —su nombre en su lengua se siente tan correcto que cree que podría decirlo hasta el cansancio.

El más alto resopla y deposita un beso en su cuello que pronto se transforma en un chupetón que enrojece su epidermis, deberá usar cuello alto para evitar que los demás héroes en la oficina lo noten.

Poco a poco su excitación se pone rígida y dobla su abdomen hacia enfrente, empalma sus muslos y sus rodillas chocan —¡Mmh, Eijirou! —gime, cierra las manos en puños contra las baldosas de cerámica e intenta mirar a su compañero por encima del hombro.

Kirishima se acerca a él, puede percibir su dura erección contra sus nalgas bajo su mojada ropa, susurra su nombre contra su oído y el calor se acumula en su entrepierna, advierte su mano izquierda tentar su abdomen y sube a su pecho donde roza uno de sus pezones, hace círculos en la areola con el dedo índice y al momento en que toma el pequeño botón entre sus dedos índice y pulgar el ritmo de su mano derecha disminuye, se vuelve lento y una tortura para su despierto libido.

—¡Mmf! —retiene un gemido frunciendo los labios, curioso y excitado inclina la cabeza para ver la obscena imagen entre sus piernas —...Ahh... —suspira.

El agua de la ducha cae contra su nuca y sus mojados mechones verdes se pegan a su cuero y su cara creando caminos de agua que le molestan en los ojos pero es incapaz de quitar la vista de su erección, la mano del pelirrojo sube y baja con parsimonia por el tronco lubricado por el líquido de la regadera y paulatinamente el glande comienza a derramar su semen, el cual se mezcla con el agua y la sustancia turbia mancha los dedos de su compañero. Las mejillas le arden, es tan indecente. De repente el mayor se detiene y sube por su falo para rodear la cabeza con la mano y empieza a sobar la punta mientras rasca con sutileza el orificio de su uretra.

Se muerde el labio inferior y su cadera da algunas sacudidas involuntarias buscando más de aquel contacto lúbrico.

—Eijirou... —gira la cabeza hacia su derecha y presiona su mejilla contra la del mencionado, jadea incesante y torpemente, su respiración está empezando a estropearse.

Apenas enfoca los orbes escarlata del otro y le suplica que le deje correrse, Kirishima le besa la mejilla y luego la comisura de los labios, entonces advierte que la presión que ejerce en su miembro aumenta y vuelve a subir y bajar por su envergadura, desde la base hasta la corona.

—¡Hah...! —inesperadamente el pelirrojo le muerde el hombro y los espasmos que sufre se vuelven más recurrentes. Sus dientes en su piel, su rígido miembro golpeando su espalda baja y su mano tocando su entrepierna le estimulan aún más hasta hacerle llegar al clímax.

Jadea ronco al tiempo en que echa la cabeza hacia atrás, su cuerpo da sacudidas producto del orgasmo y su esperma mancha los azulejos de la pared del baño.

Cansado, sus piernas flaquean y de súbito se deja caer sobre la rodillas. Ha pasado tiempo desde que lo hicieron.

—Izuku, ¿estás bien? —Kirishima se hinca a su lado para asegurarse de su bienestar.

Acalorado y con la excitación todavía en su sistema voltea a ver al más alto con ojos nublados y en lugar de responder a su pregunta le jala por el cuello de su empapada camisa y le atrae hacia él para besarlo con impaciencia.

—Más... —susurra una vez termina el ósculo.

El otro no lo piensa dos veces.

Le hace voltearse, está parcialmente recostado en el piso de cerámica y la parte alta de su espalda está recargada en el muro, Kirishima se acomoda entre sus piernas y se inclina sobre él para besarlo otra vez, el agua cae en la espalda del pelirrojo y aunque le entra un poco de frío el vapor en el cuarto le reconforta un poco. Su compañero le besa con intensidad, apenas puede seguirle el paso, introduce la lengua en su cavidad y le produce escalofríos al rozar su paladar y su lengua. Jadea pero sus sonidos se ahogan en el contacto, por un breve instante el pelirrojo se separa y saca provecho de su adormecida consciencia para tomar entre sus dientes su labio inferior y chuparlo.

Le muerde un poco y le suelta para dejar un camino de besos desde su barbilla hasta su esternón y con sus dientes rasca la punta de sus clavículas, haciéndole retorcer por la sensación. Sujeta su cuerpo por los costados de su torso y con los pulgares alcanza sus tetillas, con la uña frota los botones ligeramente rosados y de pronto atrapa uno de sus pezones con la boca.

Los labios del pelirrojo rodean la areola y succiona lentamente de su tetilla, el húmedo y cálido interior de su boca le hace encogerse y cuando su lengua acaricia el pezón sufre una brusca sacudida que baja hasta su miembro y tiene el reflejo de aferrarse a la cintura del mayor con las piernas.

—¡Aah! —es muy sensible en esa zona. Deja de chupar y ciñe con cuidado el pezón entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo sutilmente —¡...haa!

Sin dejar de magrear su pecho baja una de sus manos hacia su ingle y masajea el perineo en un movimiento en línea recta desde el borde de su entrada hasta la base de su escroto y viceversa, la estimulación le hace mover las caderas de atrás hacia adelante y con cada meneo su falo vuelve a levantarse, poniéndose tieso.

Alguna parte de su mente —una que aún no cede al placer— repara en que la ducha sigue abierta y a pesar de que sabe que debería cerrarla para evitar un gasto mayor de lo usual no es capaz de decir algo, su consciencia se deleita en el placer que le hace sentir el de ojos carmesí y asfixiado en gozo le es imposible pensar con claridad.

Cuando sus pezones se ponen duros Kirishima continúa bajando por su cuerpo, besa su abdomen y sigue las formas quebradas de la cicatrices que marcan su piel con los dedos; el delicado tacto le enternece y mira fijamente al mayor, quien le sonríe afectuoso en el instante en que sus miradas se encuentran, regresa el gesto y gime inesperadamente después de que el más alto desciende y mordisquea su ingle.

Baja la mirada y advierte que su miembro está erecto otra vez, apenado frunce el ceño y suspira agudo cuando el pelirrojo envuelve su excitación con la boca, primero cubre sólo el glande y lentamente introduce más su miembro dentro de su cavidad, rozando el tronco con sus dientes en el proceso. La sensación le ofusca y lleva una de sus manos a su propia boca, ansioso muerde la punta de sus dedos y agitado gime en el momento en que el más alto comienza a lamer su falo. Sube y baja por la extensión de su miembro, la saliva embadurna el tronco y no tarda en escurrirse bajo las orillas de su boca, manchando su vello púbico e incorporándose a los caminos de agua que caen del cabello bermejo de Kirishima.

Su cuerpo se convulsiona, repentinas sacudidas menean su cadera y echa la cabeza hacia atrás dejando salir gemidos de placer sin miramientos, están solos después de todo y sabe que a Eijirou le encanta oírlo. Chupa la punta de su miembro y su espalda se arquea, siente que puede acabar una segunda vez pero entonces el pelirrojo libera su excitación.

La erección le causa molestia —...por... favor... —suplica frustrado.

El de orbes rojos se acerca a él y junta sus frentes —...lo siento —le pide disculpas y se levanta para buscar algo en uno de los muebles del baño.

Agitado y al borde del clímax se limita a disfrutar el sutil masaje que le provoca la caída de agua de la regadera hasta que su compañero la cierra. Confundido alza la cabeza y sigue al pelirrojo con la mirada hasta que vuelve a hincarse, tomando lugar entre sus piernas. Kirishima sonríe y le muestra lo que ha ido a buscar: un recipiente de aceite de coco.

Se ruboriza al ver que hunde los dedos en la crema blanquecina y se avergüenza más cuando sigue la trayectoria de su mano, tirita al advertir la fría crema entrar en contacto con su piel pero no tarda mucho en desaparecer la sensación, además la crema se derrite un poco y en su lugar siente las rasposas yemas de los dedos del pelirrojo. Hace movimientos circulares sobre el anillo muscular de su recto y de vez en cuando presiona introduciendo parcialmente su dedo índice.

—¡Ngh! —reacciona, su compañero empieza a meter uno de sus dedos dentro de su recto y se abre paso con relativa facilidad.

Su recto se dilata mientras su dedo sigue entrando, a ratos roza las paredes de su interior y sufre una sacudida cada vez, mete y saca su índice lentamente, se desliza fácilmente y no tarda en introducir un segundo dedo. Su entrada se estira de nuevo y Kirishima mete sus dedos hasta la base y pasados unos segundos los mueve como si dibujase un círculo, sus uñas y yemas tocan su interior y entonces presiona sus paredes en una zona que le hace correrse inesperadamente.

Dobla su espalda súbitamente y en una sacudida violenta llega al orgasmo, su esencia turbia se derrama y llena su pecho y su abdomen, su voz se quiebra y gime rauco. Respira erráticamente, su pecho sube y baja con prisa y jadea con cada exhalación, tiene espasmos por el orgasmo y desorientado toma al muchacho pelirrojo del rostro.

—Ya... —ruega y le acerca a su cara para susurrar contra sus labios: —...rápido... —hace un esfuerzo por moverse y se frota contra el rígido miembro de su compañero.

Las mejillas del más alto se pintan de carmín y le besa hambriento, mordiendo sus labios con parsimonia, por un momento Kirishima se separa para quitarse la camisa empapada y mientras desabrocha su pantalón continúa besándole. De repente el mayor le levanta y sin dejar de besarlo se incorpora junto con él, obligándolo a que le abrace con las piernas al tiempo en que le hace recargar en el muro de azulejos.

—Izuku... —susurra. Kirishima sabe que le gusta que le llame por su nombre... y que sea un poco brusco. Muerde la piel de su hombro y al mismo tiempo penetra en su cuerpo sin cuidado.

Grita, estira el cuello y se aferra con tosquedad al cuerpo del otro, entierra las uñas en su epidermis y lo rasguña entretanto su voz se desvanece lentamente. Es extrañamente placentero sentir sus dientes contra su piel y las sensaciones de dolor estimulan su libido y su miembro, su recto se dilata y poco a poco se ciñe sobre el falo del otro, adaptándose a su intrusión. Suspira al momento en que el dolor desaparece y con voz áspera le pide que se mueva.

Kirishima le suelta y lame la zona que mordió antes de empezar a moverse. Sale con lentitud dejando sólo el glande en su interior para después embestir abruptamente hasta que el escroto golpea sus nalgas y por un instante se le nubla la vista. Las estocadas del pelirrojo son repentinas, al mover su cadera hacia atrás le figura una tortura y cuando arremete contra él le parece llegar más adentro.

—¡...Eijirou! —gime, sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas y apenas puede pensar con claridad, araña la espalda del susodicho y le ruega por más.

—...Izuku —suspira, su aliento caliente le provoca cosquillas, y muerde otra vez su hombro.

—¡Mmh!

La cadencia de sus caderas se eleva, su miembro golpeando en su interior estimula al propio y pronto está rezumando líquido preseminal al igual que el de mechones bermejos, percibe algo fluir desde su recto y se estrecha contra el mayor con ayuda de sus piernas, quiere más de esto. Entra y sale con vehemencia y en cada embestida advierte la forma en que el anillo muscular de su recto se dilata y se estrecha, no puede verlo pero la imagen mental que tiene de ello se le antoja sucia y erótica.

Sus gemidos, los gruñidos de su compañero y el sonido viscoso del sexo colman la habitación y su mente, podría perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

Las embestidas de Kirishima se vuelven lentas y largas y sabe que está a punto de llegar al clímax, busca masturbarse para correrse junto con él pero el más alto no se lo permite, agarra ambas de sus manos y las aprisiona contra la pared, arriba de su cabeza.

—No te toques —los ojos del mayor le dedican una mirada febril.

Y sus movimientos aumentan el ritmo otra vez, inesperadamente el miembro del otro choca contra su próstata y le lleva al orgasmo. Expulsa su esperma y las sacudidas contraen sus músculos, de tal manera que su anillo muscular se comprime y aprieta el falo de su compañero provocando que se corra de manera imprevista dentro de su recto.

Se retuerce al sentir la caliente esencia pastosa llenarle y cuando Kirishima saca su miembro jadea agudo al percibir como fluye de su interior.

Con cuidado el pelirrojo se hinca y le deja sobre el frío y húmedo piso de la ducha, lo ve levantarse y jalar un par de toallas del mueble, con una le cubre y con la otra se seca el cabello.

Kirishima se asegura de que esté bien y le pide disculpas por haberle mordido. Baja la cabeza y alcanza a ver un par de dentadas en su hombro, su piel está roja y toca las sutiles hendiduras hechas por sus dientes. Le dice que no debe preocuparse, después de todo le gusta que lo haga.


End file.
